


In The Arms Of The Ocean

by chucklumn



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Prince!erik, mermaid!Charles
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucklumn/pseuds/chucklumn
Summary: Sau khi đánh chiếm vương quốc của Marko, hoàng tử Erik vô tình tìm được một thứ mà anh không ngờ tới.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In The Arms Of The Ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143874) by [InNovaFertAnimus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InNovaFertAnimus/pseuds/InNovaFertAnimus). 



> Bản dịch đã có sự đồng ý của tác giả. Tác phẩm dựa trên series mer!Charles của thacmis.

[c] thacmis@tumblr

 

 

“Thưa hoàng tử, hiện quân lính đã bao vây toàn bộ rồi ạ.”

 

Erik gật đầu và xuống ngựa  - “Có tín hiệu nào từ Marcos không?” – Cơ thể anh nhức mỏi bước từng bước tiến vào khu trung tâm thành phố. Trận chiến đã kéo dài suốt ba ngày, dù ngay từ đầu thắng thua đã phân định rõ ràng, rằng mọi nỗ lực phía bên tên Marko kia có như thế nào đi nữa thì hắn cũng chỉ cầm chắc phần thua.

 

Người đưa thư, tên cậu ta hẳn là Sean, theo ngay phía sau Erik lên tiếng – “Bọn chúng đã tự phong tỏa mình trong phòng và từ chối mọi đàm phán được đưa ra.”

 

Erik khịt mũi. Suy cho cùng thì anh cũng chẳng mong đợi gì từ bọn hèn nhát ấy. Tỏ thái độ kiêu ngạo bỏ mặc người dân của mình trơ trọi trong trận chiến.  – “Ta sẽ xử lý chuyện này. Tìm Alex và bảo cậu ấy gặp ta ở đó.” – Đàm phán kiểu nào thì cũng vô ích, Erik có thể dám chắc như vậy. – “Dặn Alex mang theo cả súng công phá.”

 

Sean nhanh chóng cúi chào và thực thi mệnh lệnh.

 

Ngay giữa trung tâm thành phố là tòa lâu đài của dòng họ Marcos. Trên đường tiến về đó, Erik chuyển giao ngựa của mình cho quân lính và đảo mắt quan sát thiệt hại trên đường phố. Trận chiến hẳn để lại tàn tích của nó, nhưng mọi thứ lại không quá tệ. Bởi tất cả theo sự chỉ đạo của Erik mà tấn công thẳng vào khu chủ chốt.

Ngay tại cổng lâu đài, Erik được đón tiếp bởi một vài sĩ quan  đứng đợi sẵn. Tất cả đều trong có vẻ mệt mỏi như nhau, nhưng sâu trong ánh mắt mỗi người đều ánh lên tia chiến thắng vinh quang. Alex hiện cũng đang đứng chờ ở đó, tuy là một trong những đội trưởng mới được chỉ đạo nhưng cậu lại có lòng trung thành vô hạn. Erik vừa tới liền cùng bọn họ tiến vào bên trong, theo sau là một số ít binh lính khác vác theo từng bộ phận của súng công phá.

Tất cả dừng bước trước khu vực được chặn lại bởi một cánh cửa kiên cố nặng nề. Một vệ binh bước lên đập đập chiếc khiên của mình. Chỉ vài giây sau, trên cánh cửa mở ra một khung nhỏ và trong đó lộ ra một đôi mắt đang liếc nhìn.

 

“Hoàng tử đã tới.”

 

“Được rồi.”

 

Erik đảo mắt, anh cảm thấy thật bực bội. Nếu như một khi anh muốn bước vào đó rồi thì cũng chẳng cần bọn họ có cho phép vào hay không. Không lẽ tên Marko ấy nghĩ anh đã tiến đánh vào thành phố này mà chẳng chuẩn bị gì à?

Erik nghe thấy một vài tiếng mở khóa và rồi cánh cửa được mở ra. Anh nhẹ gật đầu với Alex. Erik biết vị đội trưởng trẻ tuổi này sẵn sàng phá tung miếng gỗ kiên cố trước mặt nếu như đám người bên trong tiếp tục tỏ thái độ trễ nãi. Erik có thể tự xử lý nhưng anh không phải là kẻ ngốc. Nhà Marcos dường như quá tốt để có thể tin tưởng được.

Cánh cửa đóng sập lại ngay khi Erik bước vào, tên Marco-con khóa nó lại lần nữa. Còn tên cha thì đang chễm chệ trên chiếc ghế bành đắt tiền. Với lại, căn phòng này có điểm gì đó kỳ lạ. Các bức tường được sơn phủ toàn bộ màu kem và sàn thì làm bằng đá đen trơn, toàn bộ căn phòng đều không có tranh ảnh hay rèm thảm gì cả. Có thứ gì đó trông như một cái cột lớn ở giữa phòng được đậy lại bằng một lớp vải đen dày. Thậm chí có nhiều chỗ ngồi được bố trí rải rác xung quanh đấy. Ngay cả không khí trong phòng cũng khác lạ, thoang thoảng vị mằn mặn của muối biển.

 

Đức vua Marco nở nụ cười khinh khỉnh và chỉ vào một cái ghế bành khác gần đó  - “Hoàng tử Erik, mời ngồi, trông ngài có vẻ mệt mỏi đấy.”

 

Thâm tâm Erik chỉ muốn đứng ngay tại đây để tỏ thái độ cho kẻ trước mắt, nhưng cơ thể anh thì lại không như vậy. Erik chọn lấy cái ghế trước mặt mình, lúc này đây anh mới để ý thấy tên Marco-con vẫn còn lảng vảng phía sau lưng mình. – “Ta hy vọng ngài cũng nên biết rõ tình thế hiện tại của mình, thưa đức vua Marko.”

 

Đáp lại Erik là tiếng cười giả tạo của đối phương – “Tất nhiên là có rồi, đấy cũng là lý do ta muốn đàm thoại với hoàng tử đây.”

 

Anh nhướng mày lên tiếng – “Ta nghĩ không có gì để phải nói nhiều cả.”

 

Tên vua khẽ tằn hắn và ngả người ra sau ghế - “Ta lại nghĩ là có, nhưng trước hết phải thoải mái tinh thần cái đã. Một chút giải trí chắc hoàng tử cũng không ngại nhỉ?” – Nói rồi hắn ra hiệu cho con trai mình, Erik đưa mắt dõi theo từng hành động của tên đấy. Cậu ta đi vòng sang bên hông căn phòng và rồi kéo chiếc cần được thông với một sợi dây khác. Ngay lập tức lớp vải đen đang bao bọc lấy chiếc cột kia rơi xuống đất.

Erik mất một lúc để có thể nhận biết được cái mà anh đang nhìn thấy là gì. Bên dưới lớp vải ấy mà một bể kiếng thật lớn chứa đầy nước. Bên dưới được phủ bởi cát và ngay giữa là một tảng đá lớn. Trên tảng đá là một hình hài đang nằm cuộn tròn, cơ thể bất ngờ co rúm lại bởi ánh sáng đột ngột. Lớp vảy xanh óng ánh trong làn nước cứ mờ dần cho tới khi chạm làn da trắng tái nhợt.

 

Đó là một _người cá_.

 

Từ bé tới lớn, Erik chỉ được nghe đến chúng qua những câu chuyện cổ tích và bài hát xưa. Người cá không thật sự tồn tại, Erik biết rõ điều đó. Ánh mắt Erik vẫn chăm chú ngắm nhìn đến khi người cá kia ngồi dậy và chiếc đuôi lớn xinh đẹp kia khẽ vung vẫy. Trong một khắc, ánh mắt cả hai chạm đến nhau.

Người con trai ấy tuyệt đẹp. Không có từ ngữ nào hay đủ để có thể diễn tả vẻ đẹp kia. Mái tóc tối màu gọn gàng vừa vặn ôm lấy từng đường nét khuôn mặt, đôi môi đỏ mọng và đôi mắt mang sắc xanh biếc trùng màu với chiếc đuôi. Làn da trắng nõn cùng với từng đường  nét cơ thể thể hiện sự khỏe mạnh kéo dài cho đến khi bên dưới được phủ bởi lớp vảy óng ánh. Màng đuôi dài rộng trong suốt hệt như lớp voan mỏng của chiếc váy cưới lộng lẫy.  Đồng thời, hai bên phần hông cũng có một cặp vây nhỏ, ôm lấy đường cong  cơ thể cậu một cách gợi cảm. Erik biết bản thân không thể nào cưỡng lại ham muốn ngắm nhìn người trước mắt. “Tàu thuyền va đá để thoáng nhìn, thủy thủ gieo mình để nhận nụ hôn”, thì ra tất cả đều có nghĩa là vì như thế này đây.

 

“Đặc biệt chứ hả?” – Marko cười thích thú.

 

Erik vẫn không rời mắt, trong khi người cá kia chậm rãi quay đầu nhìn quanh căn phòng. Ở ngay cổ cậu là một chiếc vòng bằng vàng lớn, không giống những cái được sử dụng cho nô lệ ngày xưa. Trông nó thật phản cảm, ít nhất là đối với người con trai ấy.

 

“Làm sao ngài tìm được cậu ấy?”

 

“Nó đã cứu con trai ta.”

 

Lúc này đây Erik mới quay sang nhìn tên đức vua, còn hắn lại nở nụ cười hài lòng hướng về phía bể kiếng – “Nó kéo thằng bé lên bờ khi tàu bị chìm. Xem chừng ở vùng nước cạn lại không đủ nhanh để chạy thoát khi bị phát hiện ra.”

 

“Người cá cứu con trai ngài và ngài lại giam giữ cậu ấy sao?”

 

Marko bật cười – “Sao lại không? Nhìn nó xem!”

 

Dẫu cho trong lòng bỗng dấy lên cơn giận, Erik đưa mắt nhìn về người con trai ấy và nhận ra cậu ta đã xoay đi. Thì ra là quay trở về hòn đá lớn nằm xuống quay lưng lại với bọn họ, đầu gối lên cánh tay và cặp vây xinh xắn vẫn bồng bềnh trong làn nước. Erik không thể tưởng tượng được cảm giác bị mắc kẹt trong một nơi nhỏ như vậy khi mà bản thân đã quen thuộc vẫy vùng ở đại dương rộng lớn.

 

Marko khẽ khịt mũi – “Vẫn còn hoang dã lắm, cơ mà mong chờ gì từ một sinh vật như vậy chứ?”

 

‘Sinh vật’, hai từ này như đánh mạnh vào đầu Erik. Anh nghiến răng đáp trả - “Vậy rút cuộc như thế này là sao, thưa đức vua?”

 

“Đơn giản là một cuộc giao dịch thôi.” – Marko đan tay đặt lên bụng – “Hoàng tử đánh chiếm vùng đất của ta, thành phố của ta nhưng lại biết rõ là không thể giết được ta. Anh trai ta là Vua phù thủy, vì thế xem ra coi như mạng sống ta rất có giá trị đi.”

 

“Ta biết” – Đây cũng chính là một trong những lý do Erik quyết định đến vùng đất này đầu tiên. Shaw chắc chắn sớm muộn gì cũng sẽ tấn công vương quốc của anh, vì thế họ cần thêm nguồn lực để chuẩn bị, thêm đòn bẩy để kéo dài thời gian.

 

Marko hất đầu về phía bể kiếng và đưa ra cuộc hương thảo – “Nó có giá hơn bất kỳ thứ gì ở vương quốc này, thậm chí là hơn cả chúng ta. Để bọn ta đi và nó sẽ là của hoàng tử.” – Erik nhíu mày. Hẳn nhiên rồi, người cá là điều phi thường nhất, nhưng thế nào lại đáng giá hơn cả một gia đình? Erik đánh mắt về phía hình hài đang nằm trên tảng đá kia. Có lẽ còn hơn cả như thế nữa.

 

“Tại sao ta phải để ngài đi để đổi lấy cậu ấy chứ?”

 

“Để dễ hiểu hơn. Nếu hoàng tử không chịu, vậy thì đành phải giết nó thôi.”

 

Nói rồi hắn ra hiệu cho con trai mình, lúc này đây đã để sẵn tay trên một cái cần kéo khác – “Ở ngay phía trên bể kiếng này là một lượng lớn mực đen. Bọn ta đã biết được rằng nó không thể thở nếu mắc kẹt ở trong đấy…. hay bất cứ thứ gì miễn không phải là nước.”

 

Nụ cười nhếch mép khinh khỉnh ấy chỉ khiến Erik muốn đấm vào ngay giữa bản mặt hắn. Anh lại quay sang nhìn người con trai nọ. Không loại trừ khả năng chuyện này chỉ là bịp bợm. Không ai biết liệu tên Shaw có mưu đồ gì. Tên Marko hẳn không nói dối về việc lẩn trốn của hắn. Erik nhất định sẽ không để bọn chúng đi dễ dàng vậy được, đó là điều mà anh không thể mạo hiểm. Tuy vậy, để người cá kia phải chết một cách đau đớn như vậy, thật sự cũng không phải hay ho gì. Erik đánh mắt về phía tên Marko-con tay đã để sẵn trên chiếc cần chỉ chực chờ kéo xuống. Hẳn phải có cách nào đó.

 

“Thưa nhà vua, ta có thể-“

 

Lời vừa cất đã bị cắt ngang bởi tiếng va chạm thật mạnh của gỗ và sắt cứng. Erik thầm gắt lên trong đầu, anh quay sang thì đã nhìn thấy cánh cửa gần như sụp xuống dưới sức công phá của nòng súng bên ngoài. Bây giờ còn quá sớm để xông vào.

 

“Ra đó là quyết định của ngươi, tốt thôi.”

 

Không một giây ngần ngại, Erik lập tức lao về phía tên Marko-con. Dù chỉ còn cách một bước chân nữa thôi nhưng tất cả đã quá muộn, chiếc cần đã được kéo xuống. Tiếp sau đó là một cú đấm trời giáng từ Erik ngay mặt hắn, thêm vài giây nữa là tiếng tuôn xả ào ạt từ bên trên.

Toàn bộ bề mặt của bể nước trở nên đen ngòm, thứ mực ấy nhanh chóng lan xuống bên dưới. Trên khuôn mặt người cá bị mắc kẹt tràn đầy vẻ kinh hoàng sợ hãi. Cậu trượt khỏi tảng đá và ép mình sát xuống lớp cát để tạo nên khoảng trống nhỏ ngăn cách bản thân với lớp mực đáng sợ kia. Phần nước bên dưới bể phút chốc xám xịt và đen dần theo từng giây. Người cá bé nhỏ nhắm nghiền mắt và vòng tay ôm lấy bản thân mình.

Tên vua chậm rãi bước lại gần bể kiếng. Hắn đưa tay gõ gõ lên bề mặt khiến cho cậu giật mình ngẩng đầu nhìn, đôi mắt xinh đẹp nay gần như mất đi sự long lanh của nó hoặc có thể là do làn nước đã hóa đen kia. Marko cười khẩy “Thật đáng tiếc. Một sinh vật đẹp đẽ làm sao.

 

Chỉ khắc sau, Erik chẳng nhận ra anh đã nhanh tới mức nào khi siết chặt lấy cổ của lão già đốn mạt kia. Hắn bất lực vẫy vùng trong cái bóp nghẹn của Erik. Thật may là anh kịp nhận ra mà buông tay, thân thể lão nặng nề rơi phịch xuống khi Erik không hề nhân nhượng mà ném mạnh về góc phòng.

 

Lúc này đây, người cá yếu ớt không ngừng đập tay một cách vô vọng vào mặt kiếng khi cái chết đang gần cận kề. Và rồi quân lính của Erik cũng kịp phá tung cánh cửa gỗ cứng đầu kia.

 

Không còn thời gian cho lời giải thích, Erik để mặc tên vua vẫn còn đang khốn khổ thở khò khè. Tâm trí anh lúc này cũng chẳng còn chỗ cho kế hoạch hay dự tính gì nữa mà chỉ còn biết lao tới giật lấy chiếc búa lớn từ một người lính nào đó.

Ngay khi tiếp cận với cái bể, toàn bộ làn nước bên trong đã hóa một màu đen ngòm đáng sợ. Erik buộc miệng chửi và dùng hết sức bình sinh phang búa thật mạnh vào lớp kiếng trước mặt. Dòng nước lạnh lẽo theo sức ép mà tuôn trào ra bên ngoài, mảnh vỡ tung ra cứa vào da thịt Erik và hòa lẫn vào trong làn nước chảy tràn. Theo phản xạ, Erik đưa tay che chắn toàn bộ mặt mình.

Cùng lúc đó toán lính cũng ồ ạt xông vào. Erik hạ tay đưa mắt thăm dò bên trong bể kiếng trống không.

Và rồi tiếng ho khan dồn dập vang lên thu hút anh quay lại phía sau. Người cá bé nhỏ cũng theo dòng nước mà cuốn ra đang nằm dài trên mặt đất cách Erik chỉ vài bước chân. Cậu chống đỡ gượng dậy và liên tục ho sặc ra thứ nước đen ngòm kia. Làn da trắng nõn lúc này đây rải rác vết cứa lớn nhỏ vì mảnh vỡ, máu chảy ra hòa với lớp mực. Bỗng nhiên có tiếng chửi gắt lớn vang lên khiến cho người cá giật mình ngẩng đầu nhìn, ngay lập tức cậu cố gắng lết đi tránh khỏi đám quân lính gần đó. Hai tay đè mạnh xuống đất bị miểng sắc cứa vào khiến cậu hơi rụt lại nhưng vẫn không ngừng cố bò ra xa.

Hai người lính trong số đó bước lên tiến về phía người cá mới làm cho Erik kịp tỉnh trí lại.

 

“Mau lùi lại. Tất cả mọi người.”

 

Cả toán lính hướng mắt về phía Erik và họ cũng kịp nhớ ra sự hiện diện của anh mà tuân lệnh.

Người cá xoay đầu nhìn Erik khi nghe thấy tiếng anh. Ánh mắt hai người gặp nhau và Erik thận trọng tiến từng bước về phía cậu. Người cá cũng không tìm cách tránh xa anh nữa, thay vào đó cậu lật người ngồi dậy và chộp lấy miếng kiếng vỡ lớn ngay sát bên cạnh. Cậu giơ nó lên như một con dao nhỏ, máu trên tay theo đó chảy xuống. Đôi mắt xanh biếc phủ đầy hoảng loạn nhưng cằm thì nghiến lại kiên định. Erik lập tức dừng bước, anh giơ hai tay trống trơn lên thể hiện sự thỏa hiệp. – “Ta sẽ không làm hại em.”

Người cá vẫn siết chặt lấy mảnh vỡ trong tay khiến cho vết thương càng bị cứa sâu và máu chảy không ngừng. Ánh nhìn cậu liếc về phía đám lính rồi lại hướng về những gì còn sót lại của chiếc bể, và quay lại về Erik. Biểu cảm cậu đanh lại và cơ thể thì căng lên. Erik bước từng bước nhỏ lại phía chàng trai trước mặt khiến cho cậu càng giơ cao món vũ khí nhằm cảnh cáo, anh đành phải dừng lại lần nữa.

 

“Ta biết em không có lý do gì để tin những gì ta nói, nhưng bằng với thân phận của mình, ta xin thề rằng em không có việc phải sợ hãi cả.”

 

Thế rồi người cá lại đảo mắt về phía chiếc bể và nghiến chặt răng. Erik dõi theo hướng nhìn của cậu và nhận ra thông điệp mà cậu muốn nói. – “Ta sẽ không giam cầm em. Ta xin hứa.”

 

Và ánh mắt lại lần nữa hướng về phía quân lính, rồi quay trở lại anh. Lúc này đây Erik lại không thể hiểu cậu muốn gì. Dường như người cá vẫn có thể nhận biết được những điều Erik nói dù rằng cậu không mở miệng câu nào.

 

“Ta không biết liệu em muốn ta phải nói gì.”

 

Người cá đưa tay chỉ về phía quân lính, lúc này đây tất cả đều tỏ vẻ bực tức và mỏi mệt. Căn bản Erik cũng đang cảm thấy như thế, anh buông thõng hai tay sang bên.

 

“Bọn họ là người của ta, thành phố này thuộc về ta. Và ta, là người duy nhất có thể giúp em cảm thấy an toàn tuyệt đối.”

 

Người cá lưỡng lự một lúc lâu và cuối cùng cậu cũng buông lỏng mảnh vỡ, cả bàn tay bị nhuộm đỏ bởi máu tươi. Đôi mắt cậu nhuốm vẻ mệt mỏi ngước nhìn Erik, rồi lại thẫn thờ nhìn xuống sàn tỏ vẻ ủy khuất.

 

Erik bước thật chậm tránh làm cho người cá hoảng sợ, anh không hề lưỡng lự mà ngồi xuống sát lại gần. Cậu khẽ giật khi anh nắm lấy bàn tay bị thương của mình. Erik cẩn thận dẫn tay cậu nắm lại và đặt hướng về phía ngực để tránh máu chảy nhiều hơn. Đôi mắt xanh thẳm thoáng chốc chạm mắt anh nhưng rồi lại quay đi. Erik dịu dàng siết lấy tay cậu. – “Ta cần tìm người để chăm sóc vết thương cho em.”

 

Người cá khẽ chớp mắt gật đầu yếu ớt. Lúc này đây sau những gì mà cuộc vật lộn để lại, trông cậu thật mong manh làm sao, đến mức dường như chỉ cần chạm nhẹ cũng đủ để tan vỡ. Erik cảm thấy đau xót. – “Được rồi. Dẫn em ra khỏi đây thôi nào.”

 

Người cá bất ngờ khi Erik vòng tay ôm lấy người cậu, tay còn lại đặt bên dưới chiếc đuôi lớn. Bằng một cách cẩn thận nhất có thể, Erik giữ chặt lấy cơ thể nhỏ nhắn trong lòng mình và đứng dậy. Xem chừng cậu có vẻ nặng hơn vẻ bề ngoài nhưng đối với anh cũng không thành vấn đề gì. Erik còn cẩn trọng tránh để vây đuôi chạm quết dưới đất trước khi bế cậu tiến ra ngoài. Toàn bộ đám lính dáo dác nhìn anh nhưng vẫn khôn khéo né đường. Erik hời hợt ra lệnh cho họ canh chừng Marko lúc này đã bất tỉnh nhân sự.  

Khi cả hai đã ở hành lang, Erik cảm nhận người trong lòng mình khẽ cử động, anh cúi đầu nhìn và nhận ra cậu đang tròn mắt nhìn xung quanh. Đôi tay bị thương vô thức siết lấy đai da trên lớp áo giáp của anh. Erik tự hỏi không biết cậu đã bị giam giữ ở nơi đó bao lâu, xem ra phải cho đám Marko kia nếm trải cảm giác bị cầm tù trong một không gian chật chội nào đó như tủ đựng chổi chẳng hạn. Chúng xứng đáng “được” như vậy. Tâm trí Erik vẫn quẩn quanh suy nghĩ ấy cho đến khi hai người rời khỏi tòa nhà. Bỗng dưng người trên tay động đậy khiến Erik lo lắng không biết liệu cậu bị đau ở đâu khác hay không. Người cá thậm chí chẳng mảy may để ý tới anh mà chỉ chăm chăm hướng mắt về phía bầu trời cao, sắc xanh phản chiếu trong đáy mắt cậu hòa lẫn với nét sợ hãi.

Trong thâm tâm Erik chợt rung động, một thứ cảm giác ấm áp mà từ lâu anh đã không cảm thấy bất ngờ trỗi dậy. Erik siết vòng tay ôm chặt lấy người trong lòng và cất bước tiến tới.

 


End file.
